gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shantytownkid
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Governor Greg Johnson Projects page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- McJeff (Talk) 00:55, October 14, 2011 Carmen Ortiz Why did you delete all the text on the Carmen Ortiz page. You will get banned for doing stuff like that so I highly recommend you stop. - Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 03:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) cus one of you delete my fuckin add ons you fuckin hypocrite. suck a dick. : Hey be careful of your words, that is incivil type of talking. If you continue to do that you'll be block. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 09:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by add-ons? And as Extremo said please be civil about this because this is the kind of crap that people do before they get blocked. - Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 09:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :If a member of Staff has removed your edits then they will have been removed for a good reason. Maybe your lack of basic grammar skills has something to do with it, try to use capital letters. Anyway I have decided to block you for a week, removing content from a page was your first offense and telling Staff to "suck a dick" was your second. Tom Talk 19:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Here this might help you. You don't have to be mad when someone reverts your contributions that's because you made a mistake and everyone has the right to change your mistake. Try to keep your frustration hidden instead of removing the content or blaming it to others. It happens to me once when I add a page and then later on deleted it, but it is because they have a good reason for that to do it and I understand their decision and I never got mad. Once you edit enough on this wiki, you'll get along with it. :And next time please be civil when talking to the staff or other editors, no matter how bad they did to your edits. Next time don't talk to that kind of language okay? - [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 10:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply I was just made aware of the message you left me, in future leave messages at the bottom of talk pages. Firstly I do run this site, I don't just think I do. Secondly the edits I undid were either pointless trivia, speculation or just so badly written that they made no sense, I don't remove your edits for fun I am just doing my job and I had a valid reason for every edit I undid. Thirdly you're not going delete all my edits you're blocked, and I have extended your block to 2 weeks after seeing that message, another offense and you will be blocked forever. Also what does "create fuckin rockstar groupie" mean? Finally if you talk to anyone on this Wiki like that again you will be blocked forever, based on your grammar it seems like you're obviously either young, uneducated or foreign so I am willing to give you another chance, come back in 2 weeks and edit according to the policy. Tom Talk 16:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You a straight up degenerate. who the are you to judge ppl based on how they talk on the internet.. lmao.. im not that young or uneducated and about being foreign Im a jamacain american and i live in the BRONX,NY. so its funny how some low life white boi from england is trying to talk to me in a childish condescending manner. Look wat you do for your spare tme. you run a website that specializes in editing a video game series. Do you get pussy? do you have a girlfriend? you probably live at your parents house and stayy watching porn. im not gonna kiss your ass and i meant to say your a rockstar groupie. cuz you are. none of my edits are irrelevant and the one edit about the yardies speaking patois u deleted that too. Again. look at your background. You got the personality of the rent a cops. you get the slightest bit of "authority" and thinks it makes you high and mighty but at least rent a cops are doin somethng some what respectable. I mean, its cool to come on this site once a while throw somethin in i kno, read something i didnt know, but you take the fun out of it trying to take way to serious and its bullshit. go ahead and block me forever i dont really care. i didnt vandalize the site but i dont like wen over the top nerds delete my shit either. thats all i got to say. and for the future, dont get at somebody about grammer on the internet. especially on sites like these. not a good look b.. :Okay, I'm just going to stop you right there. I'd say that in that whole paragraph you wrote there is not one correct sentence. And you call Tom a degenerate? *JackieChanMemeFace* I reckon that your going to be banned in the next hour or so. That was a terrible and offensive reply, implying racism and pure disrespect for Tom. So what if he lives in England. American stereotypes are completely exaggerated. I live in Australia but I don't live in a little shack in the so-called "outback" or own pet dingoes, crocodiles, or even wear a cork hat. If I was Tom I'd be just about exploding. We didn't ban you for vandalism, we banned you for disrespect towards staff, and you shouldn't be bagging ANYONE on the site. If this website is so "nerdy" then why are you editing here? Tom and everyone else, including myself, aren't trying to take away any fun from editing. We are simply reverting useless and nonsensical trivia. And what do you mean by "Don't get at somebody about grammar on the Internet. Especially sites like these". IT'S A WIKI. Good grammar is a necessity on sites like these and is one of the most important things. Anyway, I'd just like to say that your the one that'll be banned forever in the next few hours. Hope you enjoyed your time here. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 06:54, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Who are you to talk like that to a higher member of a staff huh? You are disrespecting the staff as well as this site. Tom already give you a chance to edit after your block has expired and then that's what you've been doing, continuing to harass the higher member of the staff. I'd say it would be best if you just abandon this site for good, rather returning here again and continue to disrespect the staff. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 07:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::lol is this the only gta wiki? no its not. and im not being racist you fuckin idiot. Rockstar origiated in scotland and england did it not. my point was no white kid from england can tell a jamacain wat language we speak. and was i talking to you. hop off the mans dick you faggots got no lives. i come on this site to add to shit once in a while you use it daily. and who the fuck is jackiechan meme facego ahead and delete me lmao unlike you i wont sit and sob because iv fallen dependent on it and you two probably never got a girl in your life either. ::The way you interact to me, way you act is being a rascist. For me you are nationalist who thinks that no one can order him what to do even if he's higher than you. Your grammar is also the way you spoke in social networking sites. Do you think you're the only one who has a girlfriend. I would say no because I do have a girlfriend. If you are disrespecting me and the other staff then SO BE IT! We don't care about your stupid nationality. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 16:01, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Just so you know I'm actually Jamaican on my dads side and I can speak perfectly good English. Not that I have to explain myself to you but I actually started editing Wikia sites to improve my English skills so that I will be more employable in the future. I do have a girlfriend, not that it's any of your business and I mostly edit via my phone because I'm out, I'm not constantly on here I just check in now and again to keep things running smoothly and to deal with people like you. Also I'm 17, do you expect me to be living in my own place? I didn't speak to you in even a slightly disrespectful manner, and what do you expect me to do? I was given the ability to block users for breaking rules and that is all I have done. You don't know me or any of the staff members so you are in no position to judge us and comment on our personalities. Finally you're blocked. Tom Talk 17:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC)